inmefandomcom-20200213-history
Master Storm
'''Master Storm '''is the twelfth and final track from InMe's fourth album Herald Moth. This lyrics refer to a man drowning at sea and are a metaphor for descent into alcoholism. Lyrics Encapsulated on this vessel, perished crew all strewn around me A breaking wave slowly surrounds me, coming to wash my sins away We've got to ride with the wave, we've got to stand and be brave Or it's a watery grave for our hero As we ride into the storm, our sanity will transform As two, we will be reborn I was crucified for what I thought I believed I was sacrificed and made to walk the plank The rogue waves unify and focus all their power on me Damage inflicted but freedom won't be restricted This situation is quite awful, the sharks have smelt this blood Whilst one chews on the last morsel, I ponder time before the great flood We used to feel so complete, we used to dance in the street We used to dance to the beat But now it's all at the bottom of the ocean forgotten Alike the lifeboat and transom, we will go down when she goes down I was crucified for what I thought I believed I was sacrificed and made to walk the plank The rogue waves unify and focus all their power on me Damage inflicted but freedom won't be restricted The water is freezing, the breeze is so raw And I cannot feel my pulse and I cannot see the coast, no lighthouse to see I wish for the morning but I won't survive the night Her ghost is so warm and bright but she's home at land, sing a song for me My darling, I pray that this bottle will find you well It holds all the words in my heart, I curse the day that we had to part, to part Sipping on seawater, hallucinations torture me, a myriad of dreams The horizon offers nothing, we will go down when she goes down, when she goes down My lungs, they flood, the devil takes my hand No guiding lights, just memories of home and golden sand My dreams shatter as I head for any land I close my eyes and the pressure of the ocean crushes my heart The water is freezing, the breeze is so raw And I cannot feel my pulse and I cannot see the coast, no lighthouse to see I wish for the morning but I won't survive the night Her ghost is so warm and bright but she's home at land, sing a song for me My darling, I pray that this bottle will find you well It holds all the words in my heart, I curse the day that we had to part, to part Appearances *Herald Moth Other A small sample of the demo recording of this song was posted on the band's MySpace prior to entering the studio, and a section of the demo intro was shown in an InMedia video. A complex guitar section played towards the end of the song as played by original guitarist Ben Konstantinovic has now been altered by his replacement Gary Marlow for live performances. Personnel Dave McPherson - vocals, guitar Ben Konstantinovic - guitar Greg McPherson - bass Simon Taylor - drums